Unos Cuentos Para Pasar el Rato II, El Regreso
by Reki Zen
Summary: El regreso! XD Más disparatadas historias! XD


**_Disclaimer:_**_** TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc.**_

_**No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Muuuhuhui! PARTE DOS! XD)**_

_Advertencia__: Este fic es muy dulce (o tonto) y carece de escenas de pelea! Si no te gusta lo dulce o tonto, no lo leas o te empalagaras… O caso contrario, léelo y disfruta de la historia! X3. Esta es la secuela de "Unos Cuentos Para Pasar el Rato", no tiene nada de malo si no lo has leído primero porque leer esto no cambia hechos futuros o pasados… Creo XD_

Unos Cuentos para Pasar el Rato II: El Regreso

A dos años para terminar la escuela secundaria, una estudiante con poco, muy poco foco de atención mata el tiempo escribiendo historias variadas, ya sean de TMNT o puras invenciones suyas… Pero llega un día que después de varias ideas de géneros, se le ocurre la Comedia… ¿Y por qué no también la Parodia? (Aunque no haya muchas apariciones de invitados XD)

Este es el regreso de una historia que gracias a sus porras y pedidos empieza…

Este es la historia forjada por la vagancia de hacer los deberes y las tareas…

La historia hecha gracias a una imaginación y mente creada por los cientos y cientos de series y películas por TV e Internet, coca colas y muchos dulces…

Este es la historia que comenzó primero por un libro… Un libro mágico…

(Reki se encuentra nuevamente en el site de )

Hola a todos… Acá les iré narrando (o escribiendo XD) las siguientes historias, hay muchas versiones diferentes y la mayoría son las que yo sé o las que vi en las películas… Pero lo que cuenta no es la versión real… Lo que cuenta es jugar con las TMNT… Por eso… (Saca libro de no-sé-donde) ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ ES EL LIBRO MAGICO DE LOS CUENTOS!!! ¡LO QUE DIGA SE HARÁ REALIDAD! Y HUMILLARE… QUISE DECIR RELATARÉ LOS HECHOS QUE YO QUIERA… AHORA SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS… AQUÍ LES VA…

(Se sienta en un gran sillón que salió de no-sé-donde en posición de loto y comienza a hablar…)

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo chino, había una chica llamada Mulán… (Aparece Raphael vestido con un kimono chino)

Raphael: ¿Qué demonios…? No… ¡NO OTRA VEZ! (Mira hacia arriba apuntando con el dedo) ¡¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!!

YO CREO QUE SÍ… ¡MUAHAHHAHAHAH! (Risa malvada levantando los brazos y con una mirada desquiciada XD) Como sea… Ella no era muy delicada y creía que no servía como la "autentica mujer china"… Hey… que machistas que eran en ese tiempo…

Raphael: ¡Hey! ¿Cuando terminamos este chiste? *¬¬

Cuando se me dé la gana… ^_^* Bueno, como se acercaba la guerra, su viejo padre fue reclutado (Aparece Leonardo vestido con ropas orientales masculinas)

Leonardo: (Viendo a Raphael y después a sí mismo) Otra vez... Ojala esto dure poco, estaba en mi entrenamiento. No puedes darte la libertad de molestarnos cada vez que estás aburrida porque en vez de estar haciendo esto, gastar tiempo en estas cosas sin importancia podrías hacer cosas más productivas como hacer la tarea que hace semanas no esta completa y estudiar para ese examen que se acerca esta semana, además de buscar la información sobre…

Si, si, si, claro… Continuo la historia… Mulán… Es decir, Raphael XD

Raphael: ¡OYE! ¬¬*

Decidió ocupar el lugar de su viejo, viejísimo padre… Pensé en usar al Maestro Splinter pero me pareció muy predecible…

Leonardo: ¿Y por qué yo? ._.

Porque de los cuatro tú eres algo así como el más paternal, el más fuerte, el más paciente… Y encajas perfecto para el papel… Bue, tomó el lugar de su padre a la guerra, pero si descubrían que era una chica, la matarían y deshonrarían el honor de la familia… Sí que son machistas estos… (Reki odia el machismo) Mhnn… Yunuen me sugirió algo… Y creo que me parece buena idea… Muahaha… (Raphael siente un escalofrio y no sabe por qué)

Bue, como Mulán fue valiente en disfrazarse de hombre siendo una mujer en una época difícil… Raphael siendo chico supongo…

Raphael: *¬¬* (No dice nada)

¡¡Tendrá que disfrazarse de chica!!

Raphael: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡ME REHUSO!!

¿Y quien dice que te puedes rehusar? Mi cuento, mis reglas… Entonces, siguiendo la historia… Muahaha… En un campamento del ejército, recuerden que todas son chicas XD, Mulán… Raphael… o lo que sea…

Raphael: *¬¬*

Se disfrazó de una chica en un campamento de entrenamiento militar femenino… Eso suena bien ^_^

Raphael: A mi no * (Vena hinchada)

Que si ^_^*

Raphael: Que no ¬¬*

Que si ^_^**

Raphael: Que no *¬¬*

… ^_^***… Como sea… Continuando la historia… =D

Raphael: No! No te dejo continuar la historia… *¬¬*

^_^***…

Raphael:… *¬¬*

A RAPHAEL LO DESCUBREN!

(Escena donde un montón de chicas gritan al ver a Raphael desnudo y usando solamente bóxers…*¬*)

Y LA CHICAS LE DAN UNA BUENA ZARANDEADA ^_^

(Zarandeada de parte de las chicas para Raphael)

Y COMO RAPHAEL ES UN CABALLERO NO SE ATREVE A GOLPEAR A LAS DAMAS =D

(Más zarandeada)

Y LAS CHICAS GANARON ^_^ FINAL FELIZ XD

Raphael: … (Tirado en el piso todo apaleado)

Leonardo: ¯ ¯U

Donatello: O.o

Michelangelo: =D

Me encanta esto =D

Michelangelo: A mi también =D

Raphael: (Aun en el suelo)…Si… Siguiente… Cuento…

Bueno, (hojeando el libro)…. Había una vez un carpintero que se llamaba Yepeto (Aparece Donnie vestido de carpintero)… Este sí me va a obedecer =D porque ya vio lo que le hice al otro Muahahhaha

Donatello: Podemos continuar? Entre más rápido mejor…¯ ¯U

Así se habla! =D…=D

Yepeto quería tanto tener un hijo que construyó uno, y lo llamó "Pinocho" (Aparece Mikey)

Michelangelo: Soy Pinocho!!! XD

Shhh Mikey, aun estas hecho de madera, recuerdas?

Michelangelo: Ah! Cierto! ^_^ (Se hace el inmóvil)

Bueno, Yepeto deseaba tanto que fuera de verdad que una noche como cualquiera fue a dormir y en la tranquila oscuridad apareció de repente el hada roja… XD (Aparece Raphael con vestido y encima de hada XD!)

Raphael: ¯ ¯****

Michelangelo: (Conteniéndose la risa tanto que no puede aguantar) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! XD!!!

Raphael: TE VOY A PARTIR ESA SONRISA!! (Se lanza a Mikey y empieza una pelea en el suelo)

(Se escuchan sonidos de golpes y gemidos de dolor)…Bueno, la cosa es que el hada convirtió a Pinocho en un niño de verdad =D

Michelangelo: Auch! No en la cara!!!

Bueno… ^_^U Ya Raphael, vuelve a tu mundo de hadas ¬¬

Raphael: HEY! UN MOMENTO!! (Desaparece)

=D Tu turno Donnie!

Donatello: … ¯ ¯U

Donnie! Lee tus líneas… ¬¬*

Donatello: (Suspirando) Pinocho… (Dirigiéndose a Mikey) No debes mentir o te crecerá la nariz…

Michelangelo: No, no lo haré =D… =D (Se le crece la nariz)

Donatello:… ¯ ¯U

Michelangelo: =D

Pero por ahí pasó un grillito que vio y escuchó todo, y se le acercó a Pinocho, diciéndole que era su "Conciencia" (Aparece Leo en miniatura y con el trajecito del grillito como se llame del cuento)

Leonardo: (Suspirando) Pinocho… NO MIENTAS (Le dice como el hermano firme que es) O LE DIRE AL SENSEI QUE TE HAGA UN ENTRENAMIENTO EXTRA ¬¬

Michelangelo: O.o! Ok…_ (Lo dice de mala gana y la nariz se le vuelve normal)

El grillito SI sabe como controlar a Pinocho =D

Bue, creo que era así… Pinocho se escapó de casa por quien sabe que… tal vez para conseguir una pizza =D

Michelangelo: PIZZA! XD (Sale corriendo de la casa por una pizza con Mozzarella extra… *¬*, mientras grillito trata de agarrarse con todas su fuerzas del cuello de la camia de Pinocho)

Se fue sin avisarle a su padre… Entonces Yepeto fue a buscarlo y tampoco sé como demonios termino dentro de una ballena .__.

Donatello: (Dentro de la ballena) CO… CÓMO LLEGUE AQUÍ?! O__O

No me acuerdo .__. Creo que lo buscaste en el mar y te comió la ballena xD

Donatello: .__. Eso no tiene sentido, las ballenas no se meten a la boca barcos o cosas así, sino que prefieren alimentarse de cardúmenes de peces mediante a una especie de filtro conocido como "Barba" y sirve para separar los peces, los pequeños cangrejos y el agua salada… Además en primer lugar porque buscaría en el mar a el muñeco con vida? ¬¬

Hey, yo no inventé el cuento, dile eso al autor ¬¬

Como sea, la cosa es que apareció Pinocho… Tal vez hizo que se lo comiera también la ballena…

Donatello: Que eso es imposible! ¬¬

Michelangelo: (Aparece con un pedazo de pizza en la mano) Hola Donnie! =D

Donatello: ¬¬

Michelangelo: … Y como salimos de aquí? =D

Se me ocurre una idea pero no te va a gustar XD

Donatello: O.o

Michelangelo: ???

Leonardo: (Que aun estaba escondido en los pliegues de la ropa de Pinocho) o.o

Estaba bromeando XD… o no? =D

Leonardo: … Final feliz? ¯ ¯U

Raphael: Qué crees? (aparece también dentro de la ballena y con el disfraz de hada destruido)

Lo rompiste T_T…

Michelangelo: Estabas muy bien con ese vestido Raphita ^_^ Entonaba tus curvas y combinaba con tus ojos =D

Raphael: Pasemos a otro cuento antes que asesine ¬¬***

Si =D Otro cuento! Otro cuento! XD (Hojeando libro) Este se llama: Hansel y Gretel XD Había una vez dos hermanos que fueron a pasear en el bosque (Aparece Donatello y Raphael)

Raphael: (Se mira a sí mismo y nota que tiene vestido) HEY! POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER LA CHICA?!!! ¬¬**

Bueno… No se puede complacer a nadie XP (Se cambian los atuendos de "Hansel" y "Gretel") Continuamos, durante su paseo, se encontraron con una casa hecha de dulces y… MIKEY! O.o

Michelangelo: (Aparece Mikey disfrazado de la bruja devorando su propia casa de dulces) Qué?

.__.U…

Michelangelo: Ah! Cierto! XD (Se acerca a Donnie y Rapha) Vengan! Vengan niños crédulos =D Vengan a ayudarme a terminar esta deliciosa casa XD

Donatello y Raphael: ¯ ¯…

Donatello: Yo sigo el camino a casa…

Raphael: Yo también… (Se van)

Michelangelo: Bien! Más para mi =D (Sigue devorando la casa)

Ehhhhhh, Bueno! =D Otro final feliz

Pasemos al ultimo cuento =D (Hojeando el libro) El cuento se llama: Alicia en el país de las Maravillas =D Había una vez una joven llamada Alicia (Aparece Leonardo con vestido y toda la facha XD)

Leonardo: ¯ ¯U

Ella vio un conejo blanco y lo siguió (Aparece Raphael)

Raphael: PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…?

Te imaginabas otro personaje? XD cof cof Usagi cof cof Pero a él no lo quiero humillar =D

Leonardo: Y nosotros si ¬¬

Pues obvio ^_^

Bueno, "Alicia" lo siguió y llegó a un mundo fantástico e inimaginario ^_^ Allí se encontró con muchos personajes graciosos, como el del Sombrero Loco (aparece Don)

Donatello: Por qué a mi me toca este personaje?

Sombrero Loco… Científico… Científico Loco… Entiendes? =D

Donatello: ¬¬

Y otros personajes no muy amigables… Como la Reina de Corazones! (Aparece Mikey)

Michelangelo: Oigan! Soy la Reina! XD Hey! Donde están mis súbditos?! Y mis obsequios?! Hoy en mi NO cumpleaños! Entiendes Don? ^_^ (Le da un guiño y un codazo a Don mientras que él sigue con cara de ¬¬) NO cumpleaños ^_^… Entiendes? Don? Entiendes? (Mas codazos y guiños)

Donatello: Si… entiendo ¬¬

Michelangelo: Qué mala onda bro .__.

Bue, como disponemos de poco tiempo, lo acortó de una. La Reina de Corazones era tan gruñona que se enojo con Alicia por… ehhhh… ser más bonita XD

Michelangelo: Eso seria cosa de Rapha...

Raphael: Te escuché! ¬¬*

Y Alicia siguió al conejo de vuelta a casa porque la Reina la quería decapitar la cosa es que salvo y final feliz =D

Raphael: Ya me puedo quitar este disfraz? ¬¬*

Michelangelo: …Eso es todo? .__.

Vos no tenes colegio mañana -__-

Michelangelo: Cierto! =D

Además puede que haya una tercera parte =D

TODOS: QUÉ?!

Es una propuesta no confirmada aun… Eso depende de los reviews =D

Leonardo: Me parece que estas chantajeando a los lectores ¯ ¯U

=D

COLORIN COLORADO! ESTE CUENTO SE HA ACABADO!

(En otro lugar)

Yepeto: O me estoy haciendo mas viejo o sentí mucho plagio? .__.

XD

* * *

Estas historias no son mías y las uso solo para divertirme y nada más XD **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**GRACIAS! Yunuen** y **Yami Horus Draco Angelus** POR LA AYUDA! XD


End file.
